historias de una alcoba
by neko-himekuma
Summary: en una pequeña alcoba en las grandes ciudades de parís reposa un diario con todos los sentimientos de una joven artista, amor y celos, alegrías y tristezas, comedia y drama denle una oportunidad a mi primer fic :3
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos y chicas, este es mi primer fic creado en una madrugada de meditacion... No la verdad no -_- fue a las 4 de la mañana y con insomnio, pero bueno sin mas que decir para no aburirlos los dejo con la historia

Bleach no me pertenece, solo tomo sus pequeños personajes para mis locas ideas

(Mundo alterno *soy nueva aqui asi que no se muchas cosas*)

Historias de una alcoba

Entre las hermosas calles de francia, en un pequeño departamento una joven de baja estatura y cabello moreno descansa despues de un largo viaje, su nombre era Rukia

Ella venia de una pequeña ciudad a las afueras de paris, desde muy pequeña habia mostrado un gran talento en el arte, deceando convertirse en una artista reconocida a nivel mundial

Toda su vida se habia preparado para este momento, despues de muchos años y estudios habia sido aceptada en un programa muy selectivo para ser alumna uno de los mejores artistas de paris eh incluso del mundo, el gran Urahara, un artista que incluso con sus ideas algo locas avia sido un gran revolucionario en el arte

Junto todos sus ahorros, y con ayuda de su familia compro un pequeño departamento en el centro de paris, practicamente a unos pasos de la torre Eifel, aunque era mas bien un cuarto que constaba de una amplia recamara solo separada de la sala comedor por un desnivel, una cocina pequeña y un baño con tina, si bien era pequeño tenia una vista imprecionante gracias a las grandes ventanas.

Despues del largo viaje de su ciudad a paris solo queria tomar un descanso, desempaco sus pertenencias para asi poder dar fin a su dia y dormir,sin embargo, al fondo de la ultima caja se encontraba un pequeño cuaderno de forro morado con un estilo antiguo y un conejo blanco como decoracion principal

Tomo el cuaderno y lo examino, era un pequeño diario regalo de su madre, para que escribiera todas sus vivencias en esta nueva etapa de su vida, se sento en un sillon junto a la ventana y se dispuso a escribir

Lunes 5

Por fin he llegado, la ciudad de paris

Despues de muchos años de esfuerzo he logrado ser parte de los pocos seleccionados para estudiar con uno de los mejores artistas del mundo, no puedo esperar para que las clases comiense

Hoy estoy algo cansada por el largo viaje asi que no escribire mucho, solo quiero descansar y observas la hermosa vista de la ciudad desde mi balcon, mañana sera el inicio de esta gran aventura, me pregunto que cosas nuevas me traera esta ciudad...

Tada~ y que les parecio el primer capitulo de mi primer fic :D se aceptan chocolates, tomatazos, porras, chocolates, abuches y chocolates

Esta sera una serie de fics donde conoceremos todo lo que la pequeña rukia vivira en la gran ciudad de paris, la cantidad de capituloa dependera de la aceptacio de ustedes :3

Sin mas que decir nos vemos en el siguiente fic

Mata nee~


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mis niños (ok no sueno como viejita)

Bueno después de una larga semana con tarea de inglés estoy de regreso para el segundo capítulo de mi fic

Antes que nada quiero agradecerle a palomita-hime que es la primer seguidora de este fic :3 muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi primer trabajo

Y sin más que decir aquí esta este cap

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para divertirme un rato :3

Historias de una alcoba, cap 2

Martes 6

Hoy desperté temprano, era el primer día y no quería llegar tarde

Eran las 7 de la mañana y yo ya estaba completamente lista, apenas y había podido dormir, las clases comenzaban a las 10 de la mañana, así que tenía unas cuantas horas para dar una vuelta por la ciudad, Salí de mi apartamento, sería una buena idea buscar algún lugar donde desayunar ya que ayer no había tenido tiempo de comprar provisiones, camine unas cuadras hasta que encontré una pequeña cafetería, parecía pintoresca así que me anime a entrar

Apenas puse un pie adentro un dulce aroma me invadió y alguien me dio la bienvenida, giré mi cabeza y me encontré con una rubia despampanante con una gran sonrisa, me dijo que su nombre era Matsumoto y me guio con gran euforia hasta una mesa pequeña, para una o tal vez dos personas, me dejo un pequeño menú y se fue, después de un rato de pensar ordene una baguette y un café para acompañar, mientras desayunaba me quede mirando la ventana que se encontraba justo a lado mío, con una gran vista, saque un lápiz de mi bolsa y comencé a dibujar en la servilleta, hasta que una voz me saco de mi concentración, era la chica rubia con mi pedido, me lo entrego con una sonrisa y me dijo –dibujas muy bien- yo solo agradecí el cumplido, ella se sentó enfrente mío y la plática siguió, descubrí que su nombre era Rangiku Matsumoto y que ella vivía en Suecia, pero viajo a Francia para trabajar y ahora era dueña de la pequeña cafetería, también que vivía en los mismos edificios que yo, solo que unos pisos más abajo, aunque la plática era amena tuve que salir corriendo puesto que se me hacía tarde, pague mi comida y me despedí prometiendo volver otro día, ella solo se despidió de mi con una sonrisa

Salí corriendo por las empedradas calles hasta una gran puerta de madera, entre y enfrente mío había otros 5 jóvenes, eran los demás aspirantes, había llegado tarde, algunos me miraron con indiferencia otros con odio en su mirada sin embargo una mirada llamo mi atención entre todas ellas, desde que tope mis ojos no pude apartar la vista de él, era alto, de cabello naranja y ojos color ámbar que me cautivaron al instante, aunque con su ceño fruncido mas bien parecía que me fulminaba con la mirada

Me pare junto a ellos y pedí disculpas por la demora, justo en ese momento llego el que ahora sería nuestro mentor, Kisuke Urahara, junto con su prometida, una joven morena de nombre Yoruichi

Nos miro a uno por uno de arriba abajo y luego sonrió dándonos la bienvenida, si que era algo extraño

Nos dio una gran plática de cómo serían nuestras, clases, nuestras prácticas entre otras cosas, también nos hiso presentarnos, aquí pondré una pequeña descripción de cana uno de mis compañeros de clase

El primero es Toshiro Hitsugaya un joven ruso de apenas 17 años, es el más joven del grupo, de una mirada seria y cabello blanco como la nieve, no parece muy amigable

La siguiente es Momo Hinamori, una chica japonesa de 18 años, una chica algo tímida, tal ves podría ser su amiga

Luego fue mi turno de presentarme, Rukia Kuchiki, 20 años, aunque porque tendría que poner mi descripción si este es mi diario

La siguiente en presentarse fue Orihime Inoue, una chica italiana de 21 años, ella es demasiado alegre, una chica de grandes curvas y un cabello largo y cedoso, algo me dice que será la chica popular de este grupo

Después fue el turno de Renji Abarai, un joven alemán de 22 años, aunque mas que artista parece un delincuente, con su cabello rojo y lleno de tatuajes

Y por último fue el turno de Ichigo Kurosaki, un chico griego de 22 años, sí que es atractivo, con su cabello naranja y ojos color ámbar, aunque parece que siempre tiene el ceño fruncido, me gustaría acercarme mas a el

Y parece que el día de hoy el turno conspiraría a mi favor, o algo así, Urahara nos organizó en grupos de dos para el primer trabajo, Hitsugaha con Hinamori, Inoue con Abarai, así que no podría haber otra pareja para mi, me tocaba trabajar con Kurosaki, pero… porque demonios siempre tiene el ceño fruncido, se acercó a mí de mala gana, me presente a el de manera amistosa pero… bueno paso algo mas o menos así

-soy Rukia Kuchiki, es un placer trabajar contigo- le dije extendiéndole la mano, -vaya me toca trabajar con una enana impuntual- me dijo frunciendo aún mas el ceño, si es que eso era posible, -co…como me llamaste zanahoria con patas!- le dije prácticamente gritando, pero que se había creído, por mas atractivo que fuera no tenía el derecho de insultarme de esa manera

Después de una breve pelea de insultos pude oír la risa de Abarai, Hinamori eh incluso la del propio Urahara, al parecer dimos un breve espectáculo, después de disculparnos con los demás nos acercamos a oír las instrucciones de nuestro trabajo, era algo simple, solo teníamos que buscar un lugar que nos inspirara de su gran casa y dibujarlo con nuestro propio estilo

-hey Rukia ¿qué opinas del jardín?- me pregunto Ichigo, después de la gran pelea verbal que habíamos tenido parece que las formalidades ya estaban de mas –está bien- le dije y fuimos a avisarle a Urahara nuestra elección,

-profesor, Rukia y yo escogemos el patio- el profesor volteo a vernos y nos sonrió de forma burlona –vaya joven Kurosaki, no sabía que ya se llevaba de forma tan "amistosa" con la joven Kuchiki- un leve sonrojo se formo en la cara de Ichigo para después responderle casi de inmediato –ACASO ESTA LOCO, ni loco me gustaría esta enana del demonio- estuve a punto de golpearlo por su comentario cuando Urahara sonrió –vaya vaya, yo en ningún momento insinué eso- lo último que vi fue a Ichigo golpeando al profesor para luego llevarme a rastras al jardín

Nos sentamos en el pasto y comenzamos a dibujar, ninguno hablo en ningún momento, era un silencio incomodo, pero decidí no decir nada, no soy buena hablando con los demás, dibuje el gran árbol que se encontraba en medio, con colores vivos y llamativos para darle vida, gire a ver su dibujo, estaba dibujando prácticamente lo mismo que yo, pero su dibujo parecía triste, con una gama de colores tristes y apagados, tal ves es solo su estilo

Terminando el primer día de clases y todos se reunieron afuera, al parecer querían ir a algún lugar a cenar para conocernos mas, yo rechace la idea de inmediato y les agradecí la invitación, Ichigo y Hitsugaya hicieron lo mismo que yo, pero algo paso, Inoue se acercó a Ichigo y lo tomo del brazo prácticamente jalándolo y obligándolo a ir, la escena se me hizo algo cómica, sin embargo inoue volteo a verme de una forma ¿retadora? ¿Amenazante?, para luego girar su vista a otro lado, vi como todos se iban, yo solo me limite a caminar a mi departamento para descansar, compre algo de cenar en una pequeña tienda y llegue a mi departamento para poder escribir todo esto, aunque aún me pregunto, que abra significado la mirada de Inoue, será que Ichigo y ella son algo?, eso no puede ser posible, apenas nos conocemos, o será que ella…

Creo que lo mejor será olvidar todo esto he irme a dormir, mañana será otro día

Tada~ y que opinan de este segundo cap :3

Quiero hacer mas de un día por capitulo pero como quería presentar a prácticamente todos los personajes se alargó un poco mas de lo normal, así que solo escribí un día de este diario QWQ

Me gustaría saber su opinión sobre este pequeño diario y la historia de amor de Rukia en parís

Si les gusto dejen un review con su opinión, se los agradecería mucho :3

Hasta la próxima, mata nee~

el, era alto, de cabello naranja y ojos color ambar


	3. Chapter 3

Hola pequeñooos se que estuve ausente mucho tiempo (odio la clase de sociología, me ocupa mucho tiempo QWQ) pero por fin pude subir el siguiente capítulo, gracias a todos los que me siguen en mi primer fic y por sus comentarios y apoyos y a natsumivat claro que no me molesta tu comentario, las criticas constructivas siempre son bien recibidas (aunque pido perdón por mis faltas de ortografía, soy pésima en eso)

Me gustaría explayarme un poco mas pero se que los deje un buen tiempo sin fic así que sin mas que decir…

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para divertirme un rato :3

Historias de una alcoba, cap 3

Miércoles 7

Hoy puse mi alarma mucho mas temprano que de costumbre, ya había dado una mala impresión el primer día y no quería que se volviera a repetir, desayune con Matsumoto y le comente de Ichigo… lo cual fue un gran error, durante todo el desayuno no dejo de molestar en que quería conocerlo y en que debía declararme

Como demonios me declaro a alguien que acabo de conocer, y mas a alguien que de buenas a primeras me insulta, eso es completamente ilógico, logre zafarme de ella gracias a que tenía que asistir a clases, nunca antes avía estado tan feliz de tener que ir a clases

Llegue a clases y solo se encontraban Hinamori y Hitsugaya quienes hablaban tranquilamente, tal parece que ellos dos se llevan muy bien, me acerque a saludar

-hola buenos días- les dije saludando de lejos, -muy buenos día Kuchiki-san- me saludo Hinamori con una pequeña reverencia, Hitsugaya solo desvió la mirada, tal parece que tiene un cierto parecido a Ichigo –por cierto Kuchiki-san, hemos planeado una salida después de clases a un antro cerca de aquí para divertirnos, Toushiro ya acepto ir e Inoue-san quedo de convencer a Kurosaki-kun, que opinas?- me dijo de una forma muy dulce, aunque ahora que lo pienso, desde cuendo Hinamori y Hitsugaya se llevan de forma tan familiar…?

La idea de que Inoue "convenciera" a Ichigo no me agradaba, además ese tipo de lugares no son de mi agrado, asi que rechace su oferta amablemente, aunque ella me pidió que lo pensara

Tiempo después llegaron los demás, primero en llegar fue Ichigo junto con Abarai, aunque ahora que lo pienso desde cuento trato con tanta familiaridad al pelos de zanahoria, pero bueno ese no es el punto, y poco antes de que empezaran las clases llego Inoue

Urahara nos llevó a un gran salón con unas cuantas bancas, yo me senté hasta adelante, y para mi mala suerte Ichigo se seto atrás de mi, y justo alado de el se sentó Inoue, a un costado de mi se sentó Abarai y hasta atrás estaban Hitsugaya y Hinamori

La clase fue algo aburrida puesto que solo tratamos teoría, no recuerdo haber escrito tanto en mucho tiempo, poco antes de acabar las clases Ichigo se acercó a mi y me susurro por la espalda

-hey enana, iras a la reunión de al rato?- sentí como una vena sobresalía de mi cien, quien demonios se creía para insultarme sin razón aparente –quien te dio el derecho de insultarme fresa parlante- le dije intentando no sobresaltarme por su comentario –que demonios me dijiste enana del demonio… bueno olvídalo solo contéstame- -no iré, ahora déjame tomar apuntes- le dije tranquilamente volviendo mi vista al pizarrón, pude sentir un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, como si alguien me viera de mala manera, solo decidí olvidarlo y seguir con mis apuntes

Las clases acabaron pronto y me disponía irme a mi departamento cuando escuche lo que parecía una discusión, me acerque un poco para ver qué era lo que pasaba, eran mis demás compañeros, al parecer Ichigo avía declinado la invitación de Inoue a último momento, la vi salir echa una fiera en mi dirección, no sin antes empujarme al pasar, enserio no entiendo que es lo que pasa con ella, solo decidí irme a mi departamento y dormir, mañana será otro día mas

Jueves 8

Parece que esta será mi rutina de todos los días, levantarme temprano, arreglarme, desayunar con Matsumoto y asistir a la escuela, hoy el desayuno fue mas tranquilo, le comente lo que paso a Matsumoto y ella solo rio, aunque no entiendo la razón, también me pregunto porque rechace la salida y la respuesta es sencilla, no me gustan esos lugares, nunca he salido de fiesta, nunca he bebido ni siquiera se bailar, ella solo me vio y me dijo algo que aún tengo en mi mente "Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie?"… "porque desperdicias tu vida"… ella me dijo que debía salir y divertirme, que no todo es el estudio, poco después de eso me fui a clases… y es algo en lo que aún sigo pensando

Llegue a clases y ya estaban todos menos Inoue, Hinamori de nuevo se acercó a invitarme, tal parece que la salida de ayer había sido cancelada, le dije que lo pensaría y ella solo me sonrió

La clase de hoy consistió en salir con el profesor Urahara a recorrer parís y sus museos, al terminar el día tendríamos que hacer un dibujo de algún lugar que nos allá inspirado, pero completamente de memoria, por lo que teníamos que prestar mucha atención, lo cual fue bastante difícil ya que de nuevo mi compañero fue Ichigo aunque… hoy estaba mas callado y serio de lo habitual, el paseo termino sin mas contratiempo y sin ningún insulto de su parte,

Poco antes de terminar las clases apareció Inoue quien dijo se sentía algo mas y por eso no había llegado temprano, nos reunimos todos en el patio para empezar nuestro trabajo, ahí pude ver el estilo de cada uno

El de Hinamori es delicado, con trazos fluidos y finos y colores alegres pero claros

El de Hitsugaya era mas frio, con colores oscuros, con trazos muy precisos y estructurados

El de Abarai era algo rudo, con líneas gruesas y poco definidas, con colores vibrantes y fuertes pero no chillones

El de Inoue era abstracto con colores vivos y chillones muy contrastantes y hasta cierto punto algo infantil

Y el de Ichigo, era tan apagado… como si algo faltara en su vida

La escuela termino y todos se juntaron para ir al antro,

-Kuchiki-san, si nos acompañaras hoy al antro?- me dijo Hinamori amablemente –hoy tengo algunas cosas que hacer, tal vez los alcancé mas al rato- le dije mintiendo ya que no tenía ánimos de ir – está bien, aquí tienes la dirección- me dijo dándome un papelito perfectamente doblado y sonriéndome

Ichigo estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando Inoue lo jalo de forma posesiva y se lo llevaron prácticamente a rastras sin que pudiera objetar

Camine por algo de cenar y a mi departamento para escribir todo esto, aunque… las palabras de Matsumoto siguen resonando en mi cabeza… creo que iré solo un rato…

Chan chan chaaaan! Que les pareció :) lo se soy malvada y los dejo en el suspenso ustedes que creen que pase?

Ichigo + Rukia + mucho alcohol =?

XD la verdad no sé qué podría pasar en el siguiente capítulo :D tal vez una noche salvaje y desenfrenada, o solo abra celos y malentendidos o porque no, un corazón roto ;) todo puede pasar

Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias de que les gustaría que pasara en el siguiente capítulo ;)

Y muchas muchas gracias por su apoyo, enserio me hace muy feliz que me apoyen en este mi primer fic, me da ánimos para seguir adelante

Muy pronto estaré subiendo un one shot de pokemon que ha estado rondando en mi mente pero no quise iniciarlo sin antes seguir adelante con este gran proyecto

Y sin mas que decir nos vemos pronto

Mata nee~el, era alto, de cabello naranja y ojos color ambar


	4. Chapter 4

Hola pequeños, si lo sé de nuevo me desaparecí T~T enserio lo siento pero entre exámenes fue imposible subir algo, y luego me enferme horrible y me la pasaba dormida todo el día de lo mal que estaba, pero bueno ya por fin pude subir el siguiente cap… asi que sin mas que decir…

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para divertirme un rato :3

Historias de una alcoba, cap 4

Viernes 9

Hoy no asistí a la escuela, la razón, muy sencilla, tengo una resaca horrible

Después de mucho pensarlo decidí asistir con los demás chicos, me vestí con un vestido negro corto con un gran escote en la espalda, unos zapatos de tacón pero cómodos para bailar, me alborote un poco el cabello y me maquille lo mejor que sabia

Llegue al poco rato y no fue difícil encontrarme con los chicos quienes ya habían reservado una mesa con anticipación, los salude con la mejor de mis sonrisas, todos platicaban animadamente (se notaban ya ligeramente alcoholizados) , incluso Inoue que parecía haber olvidado lo sucedido hace apenas un día

-Kuchiki-san, quieres algo de tomar?- me ofreció Hinamori amablemente, pero yo rechace la oferta, nunca en mi vida avía tomado y esta no sería la primera vez… o eso creía

-valla, no sabía que la "señorita" Rukia nunca avía tomado- dijo Ichigo con toda la intención de hacerme rabiar

-pero que dijiste!?- le dije intentando no salirme de mis casillas –lo que oíste enana, te apuesto a que no aguantas ni una bebida-dijo con su sonrisa burlona

Esto era claramente un reto y no dejaría que el pelos de zanahoria se saliera con la suya

-eso me suena a reto ceño fruncido, está bien, HINAMORI! Quiero un… un… sea breeze!- le dije casi gritando el primer nombre que vislumbre en el menú, a la pobre de Hinamori solo se le escurrió una gota y pidió las bebidas

Entre Abarai, Hitsugaya e Ichigo pidieron una botella de vodka, Inoue un medias de seda, Hinamori licor de ciruela dulce y yo… no tuve la menor idea de que avía pedido, solo sé que más tarde lo lamente

Llego la primera charola de bebidas, Hinamori e Inoue bebían sin la menor preocupación, los chicos bebían como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, era un vaso tras otro incluso Hitsugaya, aunque parecía que el alcohol no tenía el menor efecto en el

Mire mi bebida desconfiada y le di el primer sorbo, no sabía tan mal, el regusto a alcohol era casi nulo y era bastante refrescante así que pude tomármelo sin el mayor problema, entre trago y trago nos dedicamos a conocernos más, también me dieron sus números de teléfono

-que tal tu primer bebida?- me pregunto Ichigo – y quien te ha dicho que es mi primer bebida? – le dije con cierta molestia

-solo lo deduje- me dijo en tono burlón –solo no abuses, no tomes demasiado- me dijo algo… preocupado?, solo lo ignore y procedimos a pedir la siguiente ronda… y la siguiente…

Después de eso todo me daba vueltas, Hinamori e Inoue se encargaron de sacar a todos los chicos a bailar, ya todos se notaban afectados por el alcohol, (sin contar a Hitsugaya que parecía que no avía tomado ni un vaso), con mis piernas temblando Inoue me paro a bailar, no tenía noción de mi cuerpo, en mi vida avía tomado y parece que después de varios vasos apenas podía mantenerme en pie, el sonido tan alto de la música confundía mi cabeza, solo me deje llevar por el ritmo de la música, recuerdo haber visto a Ichigo del otro lado de la pista sin mucho ánimo de bailar, me acerque bailando lentamente a él, solo lo vi sonreír y comenzando a acercarse, pero no, no se la pondría tan fácil después de su pequeño reto con la bebida, poco antes acercarse por completo a mí me aleje lentamente de él, era hora de jugar al gato y al ratón, a ver quién caza a quien, vi su cara de frustración y una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro, estaba dispuesto a seguir mi juego

Me persiguió a pasos lentos por todo el bar al ritmo de la música, pero mi error fue distraerme, un instante basto para ser yo quien callera en sus garrar, en una vuelta me tomo por la espalda y pego su cuerpo al mío sin intención de despegarse de mi

-parece que atrape a mi pequeño ratón- me susurro en el oído, solo me deje llevar por la música y por su cuerpo, después de eso solo perdí la noción del tiempo y de mi misma, solo recuerdo pequeños flash back de lo sucedido… recuerdo que todos nos subimos al carro de Renji, Hinamori y Hitsugaya bajarse en lo que parecía ser un hotel, recuerdo que Ichigo me bajo cargando hasta llegar a mi apartamento y llevarme a mi cama, después de eso no recuerdo más…

Solo se que desperté hasta el día siguiente pasadas las 12 del día y solo en ropa interior… espera… ropa interior… Ichigo me trajo a mi apartamento… que demonios paso en la noche!...

Sábado 10

Desperté sin ánimos de pensar en lo que avía pasado, revise mi teléfono que estaba lleno de mensajes preguntando por mí, incluyendo algunos de ichigo, respondí en un mensaje general que estaba bien, y solo avía tenido una migraña, recibí mensajes de las chicas (y Hitsugaya) deseándome que me reponga y un mensaje de Abarai burlándose de mi primer resaca y un mensaje de ichigo que decía "tenemos que hablar sobre lo del jueves"…

Acaso avía pasado lo que creo que paso?.. Eso no podía ser cierto, deje mi teléfono y salí corriendo a ver a Matsumoto

Llegue y al ver mi cara de angustia Matusmoto me atendió y me llevo a la mesa de siempre, termino de atender a sus clientes y me llevo un Mocha y unos macarrons para acompañar – parece que no te fue muy bien el jueves, ayer ni siquiera viniste a desayunar, que paso? – me dijo preocupada – será mejor que te prepares esto es una larga historia- y procedí a contarle todo lo sucedido, pude ver como su cara iba de la risa a la picardía y por ultimo sus ojos quedaron como platos al contarle lo último – no puedo creerlo! Pasaste toda la noche con Ichigo y no recuerdas si dormiste con el!?-dijo casi gritando- baja la voz, alguien podría escucharte- le dije completamente avergonzada

-y ahora que aras?- me pregunto algo preocupada, enserio no sabía que hacer

El resto del día me la pase hablando con Matsumoto, necesitaba desahógame con alguien…

Domingo 11

Hoy… necesito desahogarme mas que nunca…

Desperté temprano, mi teléfono estaba lleno de mensajes, creo que fue un gran error haberles dado mi número, solo lo apague y me dispuse a salir, quería estar sola, despejar mi mente, desayune con Matsumoto, pero esta vez en su departamento ya que ayer avía contratado a una chica para fines de semana, así que se tomaría sábados y domingos libres , ayer le había pedido que no tocara el tema de Ichigo por el momento así que solo hablamos de cosas triviales y de su nueva conquista, al parecer se llamaba Gin Ichimaru y en la tarde saldrían a comer, terminando el desayuno solo le desee suerte y salí a pasear

Vague por las calles de parís un largo rato sin mucho animo, solo me detenía de vez en cuando en las tiendas a comprar alguna cosa que captaba mi atención

Ya estaba atardeciendo así que decidí regresar a mi apartamento y justo a unos metros de "la seine" lo vi… era Ichigo y a un costado de él estaba Inoue quien le sonreía tiernamente mientras lo tomaba del brazo… sentí mi corazón destrozarse…

Durante un instante llegue a pensar que tal ves… y solo tal ves yo podría gustarle a Ichigo, solo corrí, corrí hasta llegar a mi apartamento, desde entonces las lágrimas no dejan de brotar… vino Matsumoto hace un rato al verme, pero solo fingí no estar… no quiero ver a nadie…

Lo se lo se T^T primero me tardo y luego meto una escena ichihime, pero les prometo que es por una buena causa, ya lo verán

Y bueeeeno, lamento informarles que este fic está por llegar a su fin QWQ tal ves uno o dos capítulos más, soy nueva asi que no se hacer fics muy largos pero se hace lo que se puede (cuando la escuela y las enfermedades lo permiten claro -_-) además mi pobre fic de pokemon quedo olvidado en una libretita y este capítulo me inspiro para hacer un lindo sonfic, bueno tal ves un fic algo perv…

Pero bueno eso está por verse :3

se agradecen sus tomatazos, chocolates, comentarios, más chocolates, vodka, abrazos, chocolates, ya dije chocolates… QUIERO CHOCOLATES QwQ


	5. Chapter 5

Lo sé, lo sé yo subiendo un capitulo tan pronto, eso es más raro que un choco-adicto que no le guste la nutella, pero bueno las razones son simples, 1-gracias a su apoyo me he animado a hacer más largo este fic, 2-pude adueñarme de la pc y quitarme de tareas antes : más importante, mi fic de pokemon fue un… completo fiasco -_- tal parece que nadie lo leyó así que me deprimí y decidí vaciar toda mi imaginación frustrada en este capitulo

Pero bueno sin más que decir los dejo con un capitulo mas :3

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para divertirme un rato :3

Historias de una alcoba, cap 5

Lunes 12

Hoy me desperté sin ánimos, apenas he podido dormir, mis ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y mi rosto pálido…

Pero no pueden verme así, vencida, derrotada, me aliste lo mejor que pude y salí con la mejor de mis sonrisas a desayunar

Llegue donde Matsumoto y me recibió como siempre, ella me pregunto por qué no le había abierto ayer, le dije que estaba muy cansada y me había quedado dormida y le dirigí la mejor de mis sonrisas, me miro incrédula durante unos instantes pero opto por creeré

Desayunamos con la mayor tranquilidad, honestamente no quería asistir a clases y tener que ver a Ichigo a la cara, pero no podía permitirme faltar

Terminamos de desayunar y me despedí para dirigirme a clases, camine con total calma, no tenía prisas por llegar, entre a la gran casa y ya estaban todos esperando para comenzar, todos se acercaron para ver cómo me encontraba, incluso Inoue, ya que no habían sabido nada de mí en estos días, tuve que mentirles y decirles que había perdido mi celular mientras desempacaba mis cosas

Vi a Ichigo tratando de acercarse, no quería verlo, no quería hablar con él, como pude me zafe de ahí lo más lejos posible, solo pude ver las caras de desconcierto de mis compañeros y del propio Ichigo

Nos dirigimos al salón, quise sentarme en mi lugar habitual hasta que vi que Ichigo planeaba sentarse cerca de mí, como pude me las arregle para alejarme de el

Las clases pasaron lentas y eternas, solo podía sentir la mirada de Ichigo desde el otro lado del salón incomodándome

Las clases terminaron, no sin antes un anuncia del profesor, ya que nos tenía planeado una excursión a las catacumbas mañana temprano, según él porque quería que conviviéramos más, aunque honestamente todos sabíamos que su prometida lo había obligado a llevarla de paseo y con el carácter de la mujer eran obvias las razones por las que no quería quedarse a solas con ella

Salí lo más rápido posible para no toparme con Ichigo pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano

-hey Rukia!- lo escuche gritar corriendo tras de mí, yo solo lo ignore –oye espera- no quería verlo –no quiero hablar contigo- le dijo tajantemente tratando de alejarlo de mi – espera enana tenemos que hablar- me dijo tomándome de la muñeca –yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, aléjate de mí y vete con tu novia!- le grite lo más fuerte zafándome de su agarre, pude ver su cara de desconcierto junto con la de Inoue que estaba unos metros tras de nosotros siguiendo nuestros pasos, solo salí corriendo hasta encerrarme en mi apartamento, no quería saber nada de él, llegue y me di un baño en la tina, solo quería olvidarme de todo, pero por más que lo intentara parecía imposible, apenas cerraba los ojos y su rostro aparecía ante mí, era como si quisiera torturarme, salí de la ducha y me dispuse a preparar la cena ya que había quedado con Matsumoto que esta noche cenaríamos juntas

Poco rato después llego Matsumoto, no quería preocuparla así que sonreí lo mejor que pude al recibirla, tenía que dar mi mejor sonrisa para que no me interrogara, no quería hablar del tema pero parece que todo fue en vano, parecía que ella podía leer tras mi ojos

-y dime, hablaste hoy con Ichigo?- solo oculte mi rostro para que no viera mi tristeza y negué con la cabeza – no me digas que huiste de el?- parecía que me había atrapado- n..no es solo que… él estaba algo ocupado y no pudimos hablar- le mentí lo mejor que pude, ella solo arqueo la ceja y decidió dejarlo por la paz, cenamos juntas hablando de temas triviales, más tarde ella se dirigió a su apartamento y yo me dispuse a dormir

Martes 13

Desperté y repetí mi rutina como todos los días, me aliste y desayune con Matsumoto, quien estaba más que emocionada pues Ichimaru la había invitado al cine en la noche, era divertido ver su cara de nerviosismo cual si fuera su primer cita, parecía adolecente enamorada, me despedí de ella y me dirigí a la entrada de las catacumbas donde nos habíamos quedado de ver

Tal parece que el tiempo al lado de Matsumoto se me pasa volando pues de nuevo llegue apenas, ya todos estaban esperándome para acceder con la guía, pude notar como Ichigo buscaba la forma de entrar a mi lado pero yo fui más rápida y tome a Hinamori del brazo y entramos hasta adelante

El recorrido era algo tétrico pero hermoso a la vez, no podía creer que todo eso realmente estuviera debajo de la hermosa ciudad, sin embargo no era todo lo que había a simple vista ya que había partes prohibidas por lo grande que era y lo peligroso que podía resultar

Lamentablemente "prohibido" era una palabra que no estaba dentro del vocabulario de Abarai, ya que tuvo la "grandiosa" idea de que nos saliéramos del recorrido y exploráramos por nuestra cuenta, no sé como pero termino convenciendo a todo el grupo

Aprovechamos una distracción del guía de turistas y de Urahara para tomar unas lámparas y salirnos del recorrido, seguro apenas notarían nuestra ausencia entre el grupo de gente que iba con nosotros

Recorrimos grandes pasillos llenos de huesos intentando memorizar todo el tramo recorrido y andando con sumo cuidado para no tener ningún accidente, eso si, sin separarnos, ya que nos habían dicho que mucha gente de cultos y creyente de cosas oscuras llegaba a ocupar las catacumbas para sus rituales entre otras cosas

Si que era realmente grande, Abarai no paraba de contar historias que el había escuchado sobre las catacumbas, desde fantasmas hasta gente que había desaparecido, no pude evitar soltar una risilla al ver las caras de espanto de Hinamori e Inoue al escuchar las historias

Caminamos otro rato hasta que vi unas extrañas marcas en una de las paredes, bien podrían ser marcas de algún culto, o marcas de la época antigua dejadas ahí para algo, las seguí con curiosidad para ver a donde me llevaban, camine alrededor de 15 minutos, pensando que me habían seguido, hasta que voltee y me encontraba completamente sola –oigan chicos!- hable pero nadie respondió, seguramente estaban muy lejos de donde yo me encontraba

Quise seguir aquellos dibujos de regreso al camino pero solo logre perderme más, por el tiempo que llevaba caminando seguramente ya había anochecido, solo esperaba que los chicos no se hubieran perdido como yo, la luz de mi lámpara empezó a decaer, seguramente la pila no tardaría en acabarse y me quedaría completamente a oscuras

Me senté en un pequeño relieve y me solté a llorar, tal vez nadie me encontraría, la luz de la lámpara se apagó por completo, escuche ruidos a mí alrededor, me escondí en un pequeño hueco en la pared, no podía parar de llorar hasta que escuche una voz familiar –hey Rukia!- no podía creer lo que escuchaba –I…Ichigo- quise gritar pero mi voz apenas y salía, pero tenía que hacer algo sino me quedaría ahí atrapada, toma todas mis fuerzas y grite lo más fuerte que pude –ICHIGO!- escuche pasos acercarse rápidamente a mí, una luz empezó a vislumbrarse y pude ver su silueta, corrí como pude hasta chocar con su pecho, sentí sus brazos rodeándome y me solté a llorar cual niña pequeña –gracias a dios estas bien, me tenías muy preocupado pequeña- esa fue la primera vez que él no me había llamado enana ni algo parecido, y también fue lo último que escuche antes de perder en conocimiento…

Poco a poco fui recobrando conciencia, solo podía sentir algo cálido, abrí mis ojos por completo, era Ichigo que me llevaba cargando en su espalda, solo lo abrase más y permanecí callada todo el camino hasta la salida

Saliendo todos nos estaban esperando preocupados menos dos personas, Urahara, quien solo atino a hacer comentarios picaros sobre el por qué habíamos tardado tanto Ichigo y yo, recibiendo un gran golpe de parte de Ichigo y Yoruichi, su prometida quien no paraba de recriminarnos que habíamos arruinado su salida "romántica" aunque no sé qué tienen de romántico unas catacumbas

Todos subimos al carro de Abarai ya que se ofreció a llevarnos, todo el camino Ichigo y yo fruimos en silencio, gracias al cielo mi departamento era el más cercano así que fue a la primera a quien pasaron a dejar

Me despedí no sin antes disculparme por lo ocurrido… llegue a mi apartamento y me tumbe sobre mi cama, solo quería descansar

Tadaaaa~ muajaja que les pareció :3 los dejare con la duda de que paso después de su gran borrachera

Enserio chicos no puedo parar de agradecerles por el gran apoyo que me han dado con este mi primer gran proyecto, les prometo que tratare de subir los capítulos más seguido :3

Y sé que debo tener algunos errores ortográficos lo sé -0-, ni el corrector de Word me salva, pero trato de mejorar mi ortografía capitulo a capitulo gracias a ustedes :3

Y recuerden chicos, se aceptan chocolates, abucheos, nutellita, tomatazos, y peluches peluditos y felpuditos :3

Hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicos, por fin con otro cap :D hoy no les diré mucho sobre el fic ya que todos los datos vendrán al final, así que sin más espero que les guste

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los tome prestados un ratito :3

Miércoles 13

Hoy desperté sin muchos ánimos después de lo sucedido, solo quería dormir todo el día, pero no podía ser una irresponsable, además tenía que averiguar qué fue lo que paso con Ichigo aquella noche

Repetí mi rutina de la mañana como todos los días, arreglarme, desayunar con Matsumoto y salir corriendo a la escuela

Llegando todos me saludaron y preguntaron cómo me encontraba, yo solo les conteste que estaba bien y que no se preocuparan, al fondo se encontraban Ichigo e Inoue platicando sobre algo que parecía importante

Me acerque intentando disimular mi enojo –Ichigo, podemos hablar?- le dije lo más calmada posible –claro, Inoue regreso en un momento- le dijo despidiéndose de ella, ella solo asintió, tome a Ichigo del brazo y me lo lleve a la parte más apartada de la escuela

-bien, ya estamos alejados de todos, ahora sí quiero que me digas que fue lo que paso aquella noche?- le dije de la manera más seria posible… aunque lo que vendría después era algo que ni yo me lo esperaba….

-más bien eso debería de preguntártelo yo- me dijo cruzándose de brazos – a que te refieres? – le pregunte de forma curiosa, no sabía qué tipo de juego estaba tramando-es que acaso no recuerdas nada enana?- yo solo negué con la cabeza ignorando su insulto pues era más mi curiosidad de saber que había pasado

-bueno… pues… esa noche pasamos a dejar a todos a sus casas pero tú no podías poner un pie en el piso sin caerte, así que me ofrecí a subirte a tu apartamento, y cuando te deje recostada en la cama me jalaste haciendo que callera contigo ya que estaba casi igual de ebrio que tu y me costaba sostenerme, luego te pusiste encima de mi… y una cosa llevo a la otra… y…- su vos tartamudeaba y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas .-y que?- le dije esperando su respuestas

-y terminamos…. Terminamos teniendo relaciones… o algo así- me dijo rojo como un tomate, no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, mi cara enrojeció tanto o más que la de el –tu… tu… ME VIOLASTE!- le grite señalándolo con el dedo – pero que dem… yo en ningún momento te viole enana del demonio, en todo caso tú me violaste a mí- que yo que! El se aprovechó de mi estando totalmente ebria y ahora decía que yo lo avía violado – pero que estás loco! Te aprovechaste de mi estando ebria, eso es una violación!- tenía que defenderme de su falsa acusación –disculpa, pero yo no fui quien ato al otro a la cama en contra de su voluntad- me dijo en tono serio pero aun completamente sonrojado… de pronto cientos de imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en mi cabeza

Yo besando a Ichigo… luego el forcejeando debajo de mi…. Ichigo amarrado a la cabecera de mi cada mientras lo desvestía… yo arriba de Ichigo moviéndome de arriba abajo… sentí como mi cara se ponía más roja que antes y sin dejar que Ichigo dijera algo siquiera salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar con Matsumoto

Después de contarle todo lo que paso con Ichigo (incluyendo lamentablemente todo lo que recordé) solo pude escuchar una gran carcajada de ella –quien lo diría, eres toda una fierecilla- me dijo guiñándome un ojo - esto no es un chiste, ahora no sé qué hacer- le dije totalmente desesperada – lo mejor será que descanses por hoy, ve a tu departamento y relájate, que mañana tendrás que ver a Ichigo si o si- me dijo tratando de darme ánimos, me despedí de ella y me dirigí a mi apartamento para dormir el resto del día

Jueves 14

Hoy desperté más temprano de lo usual ya que recibí una llamada de Urahara para que me presentara más temprano, tal parece que mis faltas estaban afectando demasiado

Llame a Matsumoto para que me esperara con un desayuno para llevar y me aliste lo más rápido que pude, pase por mi desayuno y salí corriendo

Llegando ya me esperaba Urahara en la entrada, tal parece que tendría problemas, después de una larga (y honestamente algo aburrida) charla sobre las responsabilidades y sobre los problemas que podría tener si seguía faltando, me dirigí al salón para comenzar las clases

Busque por todas las formas posibles alejarme de Ichigo durante todo el día, asa que estuve todo el dio con Hinamori, con el pretexto de querer conocerla más, aunque honestamente parece buena chica y creo que podríamos llegar a ser buenas amigas

-y dime kuchiki-san, que tienes planeado para hoy en la noche- me pregunto Hinamori mientras comíamos algo en el jardín –Honestamente nada, solo llegar a descansar- le dije restándole importancia-te gustaría venir a mi apartamento esta noche? Inoue-shan y yo organizamos una pequeña cena solo para chicas y nos gustaría que vinieras- Realmente no quería ver a Inoue pero tampoco quería rechazar a Hinamori, así que acepté sin muchas ganas

Terminando las clases les pedí a Hinamori eh Inoue que me esperaran un rato en lo que iba por algunas cosas a mi casa, una muda de ropa, mi diario y algo de dinero ya que traía el bolsillo vacío, ellas pasarían por mí a mi departamento

Camine unas cuantas cuadras hasta que escuche una voz familiar –hey Rukia espera- sabía que era Ichigo asique solo decidí ignorarlo hasta que unas manos me tomaron por los hombros -que te pasa enana, te estoy hablando y no me haces caso—sueltame, tengo prisa- le dije tratando de zafarme de su agarre, pero era más fuerte que yo – no hasta que aclaremos lo que paso esa noche- me giro hasta que sus ojos quedaron fijos en los míos –no tenemos nada de qué hablar, no quiero verte, no quiero saber nada de ti- le dije en tono firme para que me dejara en paz, en sus ojos se podía ver algo de tristeza pero decidí ignorarlo y aprovechando el momento me solté de su agarre y camine lo más rápido que pude a mi apartamento dejándolo ahí solo

Llegue a mi apartamento y recogí mis cosas, a los pocos minutos pasaron Hinamori eh Inoue por mí, tomamos un taxi, ya que quedaba algo retirado el departamento de Hinamori, llegando entre las tres nos encargamos de preparar una pequeña cena y algunos bocadillos

Entre comida y charla nos dedicamos a conocernos mejor

De Hinamori no hay mucho que decir, ella vivía con su abuela en un pequeño pueblo de Japón y gracias a su esfuerzo y estudios había llegado hasta aquí, pero lo que más me intereso saber era de Inoue y obviamente su relación con Ichigo

Inoue era una niña de clase alta proveniente de Italia, ella eh Ichigo se conocieron desde muy jóvenes gracias a sus padres ya que ambos se dedicaban al comercio, también nos comentó que ella quedo huérfana pocos años después debido a un accidente en uno de los viajes de su padre y había recibido gran apoyo de la familia Kurosaki a lo largo de los años

Sin embargo hubo algo que me llamo mucho la atención y fue que no perdía la oportunidad de mencionar a Ichigo y lo cercanos que eran, eso me hacía sentir… celosa?... aunque quisiera negarlo yo misma lo sabía, estaba celosa de Orihime Inoue

La noche termino entre risas y charlas triviales, cuando ellas se durmieron me dispuse a escribir, hasta que mi celular sonó, tenía un mensaje de Ichigo que decía "por favor, dame una oportunidad" una oportunidad? Una oportunidad de qué?

No sabía a qué se refería con ese mensaje, lo único que si sabía es que me dejaría un gran rato pensando y me costaría poder conciliar el sueño…

Tada~ que les pareció? No quedo muy cortito este cap?

Y antes que nada… si lo se tarde demaciaaaaado en subir la continuación pero por uno o por otra no había podido, pero para evitarme problemas me compre un nuevo teléfono y le descargue toooodo lo necesario para poder actualizar mis fics desde mi celular

Y eso mismo quería preguntarles, creen que tardo demasiado en subir los nuevos capítulos QWQ?

Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado, que opinan d nuestra pequeña "fierecilla" XD, creen que le dé una oportunidad a nuestro querido Ichigo o lo ara sufrir un poco? Que tan cercanos son realmente Orihime eh Ichigo? O.

XD bueno eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo

Y recuerden dejar sus reviews para alentar a esta pequeña escritora a seguir con sus trabajos, recuerden que se aceptan tomatazos, abucheos, regalitos, chocolates, nutellita y peluchitos esponjositos

:3 hasta la próxima pequeños


	7. Chapter 7

Como están mis niños, yo honestamente algo triste ya que como saben los escritores nos alimentamos de sus comentarios, si mis niños así es, desayunamos comemos y cenamos eso y si, se que en parte es mi culpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero mientras haya una persona que aun disfrute este fic seguiré escribiendo, pero bueno, sin mas que decir los dejo con el siguiente capitulo :3

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes

Viernes 15

Desperté muy temprano gracias a un delicioso aroma, al parecer Hinamori había preparado un delicioso desayuno, se notaba que era una gran cocinera, aunque claro, no podía decir lo mismo de Inoue, que solo había preparado una mescla de cosas, que iba desde pepinillos hasta algo de chocolate, y creo que vi alguna galleta entre esa gran mescla

Desayunamos entre platicas triviales y nos dirigimos a clases, llegamos bastante temprano, sin embargo había algo que me llamaba la atención y es que Ichigo ya se encontraba ahí, completamente tiste, me dolía verlo así por alguna razón, quise acercarme a el, pero alguien fue mas rápida que yo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Inoue ya se encontraba a su lado para consolarlo, sentí algo arder dentro de mi, me aleje lo mas rápido posible de ahí echa una fiera, no soportaba verlos juntos

El resto del día fue relativamente tranquilo… excepto por algo… Ichigo eh Inoue no se habían separado ni un momento, enserio, si mis ojos fueran pistolas Inoue habría muerto mínimo diez veces en este día, solo quería irme para no tener que soportar mas esas escenas, pero una voz detuvo mi andar -hey Kuchiki, espera un momento- aunque sabia de quien era la voz tuve que voltear a verla con la mejor de mis sonrisas -estuve hablando con Hinamori y ya que mañana es sábado me gustaría que fuéramos de compras las tres, que opinas?- honestamente no quería pasar otro día con ella así que tuve que mentirle -lo siento pero mañana ya tenis planes con una amiga- le dije esperando que me dejara en paz, pero si que es persistente -vaya, eso no me lo esperaba, pero mientras mas mejor, así que invítala y mañana nos vemos todas, pasaremos temprano por ustedes mañana, te juro que es sumamente importante que vallamos de compras- me dijo, y sin dejarme siquiera hablar se esfumo, parcia que no podría zafarme de esta

Llegue a mi departamento y me dispuse a preparar algo de cenar ya que cenaría con Matsumoto, ella llego al poco rato y cenamos platicando de todo lo que me había pasado, contándole lo del sábado -valla, tal parece que mañana podre conocer mejor a tu competencia- me dijo en tono burlón -ella no es mi competencia, nadie esta compitiendo por Ichigo- le dije ligeramente alterada-valla valla, yo nunca dije nada de el, pero si lo pensaste por algo será-yo no hice mas que sonrojarme, al parecer me había pillado, terminamos de cenar y ella se dirigió a su apartamento para vernos temprano al día siguiente

Sábado 16

Desperté o mas bien me despertaron temprano, ya que Matsumoto, de alguna manera, había logrado entrar en mi apartamento y de paso había invitado a entrar a Inoue y Hinamori y aparte habían preparado el desayuno, algo que al menos debía agradecer, no tenia muchos ánimos de discutir, así que me senté a desayunar para podernos ir de compras en paz

Terminamos el desayuno y nos dirigimos a un sinfín de tiendas, por alguna razón Inoue insistía en que compráramos algún vestido de gala, habíamos caminado por mas de 10 tiendas, y aunque habíamos comprado varis ropa aun no encontrábamos un vestido de gala que nos convenciera, después de un largo rato Matsumoto y Hinamori habían encontrado un vestido a su gusto, el de Hinamori era un vestido corto color durazno, la parte de la falda era de tul dándole vuelo, la parte de arriba tenia marcado lo que simulaba un escote en corazón, pero cubierto con tela gris y pedrería haciendo un escote cuadrado con tirantes gruesos, de la espalda tenia un escote corto en "v" definido con pedrería, era un vestido muy lindo y le daba un air dulce eh inocente , el vestido de Matsumoto era largo y de un rojo brillante, era completamente ceñido desde arriba hasta dónde iniciaban sus muslos, lo que resaltaba sus curvas, y después la tela caía hasta el piso libremente, con una abertura en la pierna que llegaba casi hasta su cadera, tenia un escote que bajaba hasta su abdomen y era unido con un lazo rojo que recorría de un lado al otro del escote cruzándolo, el vestido tenis un ligero tirante que pasaba por detrás e su cuello, y la espalda completamente descubierta, con un escote hasta la espalda baja que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, se veía completamente sexy, las únicas sin vestido éramos Inoue y yo, ella insistía en que ya había comprado lo necesario y yo seguía sin encontrar un vestido de mi agrado, ya que, por petición de Inoue, tenia que escoger un vestido rojo y negro, aunque en primer lugar ni siquiera quería un vestido termine aceptando su extraña petición

Después de muchas horas mas buscando por fin encontré el vestido perfecto, un vestido rojo straples, de color rojo borgoña y corto hasta medio muslo y completamente ceñido, lo que ayudaba a resaltar las pequeñas curvas que tengo, tenia una pedrería muy pequeña arriba y una cinta negra en la cintura, que desembocaba a una caída de tul negro, que iniciaba corta de adelante, alargándose conforme llegaba a atrás llegando casi al piso, era el vestido perfecto y sin dudarlo me lo lleve

El día termino en la cafetería de Matsumoto cenando y platicando del día de hoy, aunque quisiera negarlo me había divertido mucho con ellas, pero estaba muy cansada y solo quería llegar a dormir

Llegue a mi departamento dispuesta a descansar, pero algo me saco de mis pensamiento, había olvidado el teléfono en casa y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, lo tome para ver que tenia algunas llamadas perdidas de Ichigo, junto con unos mensajes donde pedía verme con urgencia

Quiero ver a Ichigo… pero aun no tengo el valor de verlo a la cara

Tadaaaaa~ que les pareció :3 para que creen que Orihime insistió en los vestidos .O

Bueno eso lo sabrán en otro capitulo, honestamente me pase mas tiempo buscando vestidos eh imaginándomelas con ellos que escribiendo XD hasta empecé unos dibujos de como se verían, por cierto chicos si ven algún fallo o error se los agradecería mucho si me lo hicieran saber, ya que ahora tendré que subir mis fics desde mi cel, eeeeeen fin

Ustedes que creen que pase con ichigo y rukia o. pues eso esta por verse y sin mas que decir nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y recuerden, se aceptan comentarios, abucheos, tomatazos, sugerencias, chocolates y peluches esponjositos :3

Bye bye


	8. Chapter 8

Hola mis niños, antes que nada quiero decirles que estoy deprimida, así es depresión sobre toda mi familia, depresión sobre mi, depresión sobre mi vaca, de… bueno ya me entienden, pero para no arruinarles mas esta linda historia les contaré todo con lujo de detalles al final, así que sin mas…

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen… solo quiero dejar en la calle a su pequeño creador :3

Domingo 17

Hoy necesitaba un día para mi sola, así que le dije a Matsumoto que no podría acompañarla, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido con Ichigo, por mas que quisiera no podría zafarme de esto para siempre

Sali de mi apartamento para dirigirme al parque mas cercano y sentarme en la banca mas alejada de todos, aun no podía asimilar lo ocurrido, por una noche de borrachera termine acostándome (o prácticamente violando) a alguien que era casi un completo desconocido para mi

Debía admitir que es guapo, pero por el amor de dios, como pude hacer algo como eso! Si mi hermano se entera seguro me mata!

Aunque los recuerdos de ese día siguen borrosos soy consiente de todo lo que a pasado

No se cuanto tiempo pase sentada en el parque, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba oscureciendo, camine rumbo a mi apartamento pues empezaba a lloviznar, cuando vi a una joven que tenia mas o menos mi edad llorando en una banca del parque

No se porque pero sentí la necesidad de ayudarla, me senté a un lado de ella y pose mi mano sobre su hombro -hola, te encuentras bien?- le dije, esperando saber que era lo que le ocurría -no… no estoy bien- me dijo entre sollozos y sin mas me abraso llorando aun mas fuerte

Después de un rato de intentar calmarla por fin logre hablar tranquilamente con ella

-perdón por esto…- me dijo disculpándose por el repentino gesto-no te preocupes, te vi sola desde lejos y supuse que necesitabas compañía, por cierto yo me llamo Rukia, Rukia kuchiki y tu? – le dije tendiéndole un pañuelo - yo me llamo Samantha- me dijo secándose las lagrimas

-y bien samantha, dime, porque estas tan afligida?- le pregunte preocupada por su estado – pues veras… yo conocí a un chico hace algunos años en una fiesta, y tiempo después nos hicimos novios, pero… justo hoy me entere que estoy embarazada… y el se ha desentendido completamente… no quiere hacerse cargo del bebe- me dijo completamente afligida a punto de llorar de nuevo, la sangre me hervía de rabia, no podía creer que alguien fuera capaz de dejar a una chica embarazada y sola – yo se que tu podrás sacar adelante a tu hijo- le dije completamente decidida – todas las personas que te quieren estarán ahí para apoyarte, se que eres una mujer fuerte y a partir de ahora cuentas conmigo- le dije extendiéndole la mano, ella recibió el gesto regalándome una sonrisa, no se si fui la persona mas adecuada pero me sentía bien de haberla ayudado

Ya era muy tarde así que tomamos un taxi y la acompañe a su casa, no sin antes prometer que nos veríamos otro día

Me subí de nuevo al taxi rumbo a mi departamento, pensando en la historia de aquella pobre chica, hasta darme cuenta de algo…

Ichigo y yo habíamos tenido relaciones y debido a la situación es casi seguro que no nos cuidamos… eso quiere decir… que había una posibilidad de que yo quedara embarazada!

Pensar en eso fue como un balde de agua fría… no podía ser madre, no aun, y menos tener un hijo de alguien que es prácticamente un desconocido para mi, y si… y si eso sucede y el no quiere hacerse responsable del bebé?

Sentí como se me helaba la sangre de solo pensarlo, baje del taxi casi robóticamente y me dirigí a mi apartamento

Esa posibilidad no podía ser cierta, no debía ser cierta

Lunes 18

Estaba completamente exhausta, no había podido dormir de solo pensar en aquella posibilidad, aunque quisiera negarla sabia que existía y tenia que hablar con Ichigo

Me dirigí como siempre a desayunar con Matsumoto y a contarle todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, obviamente omitiendo la "pequeña" posibilidad de que pudiera estar embarazada, y lo único que recibí de ella fue un gran y asfixiante abrazo, diciéndome lo buena persona que era

Salí corriendo porque, claro, como era costumbre siempre terminaba tarde de desayunar, llegue justo a tiempo, ya estábamos todos, o bueno casi todos… Ichigo no había llegado

Le pregunte a todos, pero nadie sabia nada… solo quedaba una persona…Inoue…

Sin mucho animo me dirigí a ella – hey Inoue, sabes porque no ha venido Ichigo?- le dije lo mas calmada posible -mmmm… sip, me dijo que iría a recoger a sus hermanas al aeropuerto pues venían a quedarse con el una temporada y que llegaría hasta después del almuerzo – me dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, los celos me consumían por dentro, parece que ellos son muy unidos, aunque se que yo misma aleje a Ichigo pero arggggg!, solo me aleje de ahí lo mas rápido que pude

La primera mita del día paso sin mucha novedad, yo solo podía esperar a que Ichigo llegara para hablar con el, paso el tiempo que nos daban para almorzar eh Ichigo seguía sin aparecer, esto parecía una broma, por fin me decido a encararlo frente a frente y el no aparece

Había pasado parte de la segunda mitad del día cuando por fin apareció, sentándose en la parte de hasta atrás, sentí un nudo en la garganta y un vuelco en el estomago, estaba decidida, tenia que hablar con el… pero, como?

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no vi cuando un pequeño papelito doblado llego a mi banca, lo desdobla para poder ver de que se trataba -Rukia, por favor déjame hablar contigo, Ichigo- esta parecía táctica de niño de secundaria, pero era una buena forma de pedir que habláramos así que me dispuse a contestar -yo también quiero hablar contigo, nos vemos a la salida- y le pase el pequeño papel a Hinamori, para que siguiera su recorrido de vuelta a su dueño

El resto del día paso lento y tranquilo, tan tortuosamente lento y tranquilo, al salir mis piernas temblaban y sentía que mi corazón se detendría en cualquier momento -hey Rukia, debemos hablar- me dijo una voz tras de mi, tensándome de inmediato – ven vallamos a un lugar mas tranquilo- y sin mas lo tome del brazo y me lo lleve prácticamente corriendo varias calles, cuando mis piernas no dieron mas me detuve dispuesta a enfrentarlo, era todo o nada

-Y bien Rukia? Habla tu primero- me dijo viéndome directa a los ojos- veras, recuerdas lo ocurrido la ves pasada?- le dije intentando sonar loas seria posible-si, de eso venimos a hablar- me dijo sin dejar de mirarme- pues veras… he estado pensando sobre lo que paso esa ves y…- sentía mis labios temblar con cada palabra, tome aire y me dispuse a continuar – es obvio que debido a las circunstancias no nos cuidamos, así que hay una posibilidad de que pudiera quedar embarazada, y si eso pasa mas te vale que te hagas cargo idiota!- le dije lo mas seria posible, vi sus ojos quedar como platos, tal parece que el tampoco había pensado en esa posibilidad, casi podía ver sus piernas temblar y su rostro completamente pálido…

5, 4, 3, 2, 1…plom!

Lo que me faltaba, se había desmayado – vamos idiota levántate, no puedes dejarme en una situación así!- pero todo fue inútil, y ahí me encontraba yo, en medio de la calle esperando una ambulancia con un idiota desmayado

La ambulancia llego pronto y nos dirigimos al hospital, llegando lo pasaron a un cuarto mientras yo esperaba en la sala de espera del hospital, habían pasado ya algunas horas cuando el medico salió -señorita Kuchiki- en ese momento me levante para ver que había pasado- tal parece que todo se debió a una impresión muy fuerte, se despertó hace un rato pero estaba muy alterado así que decidimos sedarlo, dormirá hasta mañana, si gusta puede acompañarlo – solté un suspiro con pesadez, por si fuera poco ahora tendría que pasar la noche en el hospital, esperando a que se despertara para poder hablar, claro si es que no se volvía a desmayar… esta será una laaarga noche….

Tadaaaa~ y que les pareció pequeños, que creen que pase con nuestros protagonistas :3

Eso lo sabremos en el próximo cap :3

Y bueno como les prometí ahora si les contare un poco de lo sucedido en estos días, si no han visto el final de bleach, si no quieren aun saber el final de bleach o si no quieren saber un poco de mi vida personal te recomiendo dejar de leer desde aquí :3 no olvides tu review

Estas advertido D:

Bueno pequeños iremos por puntos…

Primer punto, como saben el final de bleach ah llegado, con un final nada grato para los Ichirukistas de corazón, y si, se que me dirán "como te puedes deprimir solo por un manga" pero bueno, les contare un poco sobre eso, desde hace muchísimos años, desde que leí el primer tomo de bleach y vi el primer cap fui ichirukista de corazón, fue mi primer otp de corazón y mi favorito por mucho, se que parece solo una locura de fangirl, pero con el tiempo se volvió algo mas importante, la razón, esta pequeña pareja nos ha representado a mi chico y a mi desde que éramos solo amigos, para ambos siempre tuvo algo mas k un simple shipping cualquiera, se que muchos pensaran " eso sigue siendo tonto" pero bueno, otro punto para esto es que yo sufro de depresión (entre otras cosas) y cualquier cosa por minúscula que sea hace que recaiga muy feo, yo se que muchas cosas suenan hasta tontas estoy consiente de eso, pero se que mi condición no ayudas en mucho, seré honesta y al ver el final tuve ganas de dejar botado este proyecto, o hacer que a Orihime le pasara algo horrible, y ganas no me faltaron, pero esa no era la idea de este fic y ustedes y el ichiruki se merecen un buen final, aunque una ves que termine este pequeño proyecto no se si tenga los animos de escribir mas fics ichiruki en un buen tiempo

El segundo punto es que, bueno, entre en un reto, del foto "multifandom is the new black" para no hacerles el cuento largo tenia que escribir un fic con el titulo que me dieran ( se llama cena con los suegros, en la sección de miraculous ladybug, los invito a leerlo) en cuanto me dieron mi titulo mi mente voló, y la historia la tenia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, solo tuve un problema, tenia k ser de entre 100 y 500 palabras… y mi fic tenia casi el doble, recorte lo mas que pude por ahí y por haya, dejándolo casi al limite de lo pedido y lo publique con mucha ilusión… sin embargo el segundo comentario me bajo los ánimos, pues que alguien te diga que no lo ha acabado de leer de lo malo que es te pega muy feo, y si, hubo quien me animo con esa pequeña historia, pero lamentablemente para mi condición me afectan mas las cosas malas que las buenas

Se que muchos pensaran que todo esto son cosas sin sentido, que no deberían afectarme como lo están haciendo, pero abemos personas a quienes nuestras mentes nos juega malas pasadas en nuestra vida, k nuestra montaña rusa tiene mas altas y bajas que la mayoría sin que nosotros podamos controlarlas

Se que muchos dirán " y esto a mi que me importo" y se que tienen razón, a muchos no les importara leer esto, pero solo quería compartir con ustedes un poco de mi, se que abecés tardo en actualizar y generalmente es por cosas como estas…

Pero bueno, no quiero aburrirlos mas con mi historia… si es que alguien llego hasta el final, solo quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que me ha apoyado

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo pequeños, le daré a este fic lo mejor de mi :3 bie bie


	9. Chapter 9

Hola mis niños, ya se ya se, demasiado tiempo ha pasado y no tengo perdón, esta vez no quiero aburrirlos contándoles todo lo k m paso… solo les puedo decir que pase por cosas que espero que ninguno de ustedes tenga que vivir, al grado de que casi decido dejar esto para siempre y solo venir a cancelarlo… pero no, se que no me debo rendir por mas difíciles que sean las cosas :3 y les prometo que se los compensare lo juro TAT (dejen en los reviews ideas de como les gustaría que los compense, si es que aun queda alguien TAT) y sin mas los dejo por fin con este cap

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para mis macabros propositos :3

Martes 19

Y que es peor que dormir en un hospital… despertar completamente adolorida

Tal parece que los sillones de los hospitales no son lo mas cómodo, gire mi vista y ahí estaba Ichigo aun durmiendo, se veía tan pacifico que decidí que lo mejor seria dejarlo descansar

Pague todos los gastos del hospital y me dirigí a desayunar con Matsumoto antes de asistir a clases

Llegando me recibió como siempre, tal parece que esto se había convertido en una costumbre para nosotras, así que sin mas le conté tooooodo lo que había pasado

-vaya, así que la pequeña Rukia podría estar embarazada y aparte de todo mando al "prospecto de padre" al hospital- me dijo aguantándose la risa, después de contarle la gran aventura que tuve que vivir en la noche

-hey! Esto no da gracia Matsumoto, ni siquiera pude hablar bien con el, además… que pasa si el no quiere hacerse responsable?- le dije ligeramente triste, no es que fuera alguien débil que necesitara que la salvaran, bien podría ser madre soltera pero…

-vamos no tienes que ser tan pesimista-me dijo dándome una sonrisa -además al menos ya sabes si en verdad estas embarazada?-

Estaba tan sumida en mi preocupación que ni siquiera lo había considerado, talvez ni siquiera estaba embarazada -creo que lo mejor es que vallas a un laboratorio para que te hagan una prueba- me dijo dándome un papel con una dirección- este es un laboratorio muy confiable-

Creo que Matsumoto tiene razón, no debería sacar conclusiones apresuradas, acabamos de desayunar y me dirigí a clases, necesitaba hablar con Ichigo

Llegue y el aun no se encontraba ahí, lo llame varias veces pero no contesto, así que decidí esperarlo

Pasaron una, dos, tres horas, y el nunca llego, así que decidí mandarle un mensaje, necesitaba que habláramos bien, y de paso solicite una cita en la clínica

Las clases terminaron sin ninguna novedad, el nunca llego, así que me dirigí a mi departamento a descansar

Miércoles 20

Y desperté de una forma muy peculiar, la razón… Ichigo me había ido a buscar a mi apartamento!

Así es, desperté gracias a los golpes insistentes en la puerta

-pero que demonios haces aquí!?- estaba claro que teníamos que hablar, pero no por eso tenia que venir hasta mi casa

-un pajarito me dijo que hoy te arias una prueba de embarazo, así que vengo a acompañarte- me dijo entrando en mi apartamento sin permiso -que esperas, apúrate y arréglate que se nos hace tarde- quien se creía para hablarme de esa forma, pero en algo tenia razón, se hacia tarde

Me bañe y arregle en menos de 15 minutos, mas tarde en salir del cuarto de baño que el en tomarme del brazo y llevarme prácticamente a rastras, este seria un largo, largo día

Llegamos al laboratorio y nos sentamos a esperar mi turno, solo podía ver su cara de preocupación, era realmente divertido

-señorita Kuchiki- me llamo una enfermera -por aquí por favor- en cuando me hablaron Ichigo me tomo del brazo y no me soltó ni un minuto, mas parecía que era a el a quien le harían la prueba

Pocos minutos después salí del consultorio, con un Ichigo casi desmayado y la pobre enfermera aguantándose la risa -pueden pasar mañana a cualquier hora a recoger sus resultados- nos dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa

-hey enana- me dijo como de costumbre -que quieres?- no me gustaba que me insultara pero lo mejor era tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz -tengo hambre, vamos a comer- y sin mas me tomo del brazo rumbo al primer restaurante que se nos cruzara

Terminamos comiendo en un pequeño restaurante familiar y hablando de nada en particular, tal parecía que los dos queríamos evitar el tema, y por que no, tratarnos un poco mas

Terminando de comer nos dirigimos a clases y el resto del día paso como si nada

Acabando clases me dirigía a mi apartamento cuando Ichigo me detuvo -hey enana, mañana paso por ti para recoger los resultados- me lo dijo en voz baja para que nadie mas escuchara -esta bien, y esta vez no hagas tanto escandalo cuando llegues- le dije y me dirigí a mi apartamento, realmente estoy nerviosa… esta será una larga noche

Tadaaa~

Díganme pequeños, ustedes cual creen que sea el resultado de esta pequeña prueba, :3 eso solo lo sabremos hasta el próximo cap

Y recuerden se haceptan reviews, chocolates, tomatasos, nutellita y peluchitos esponjositos :3

Bie bie


	10. Chapter 10

Lo se lo se, de nuevo tarde un siglo en actualizar, y esta vez solo tengo algo que decir….

Maldito bloqueo creativo!!!!!!

Son las 4 de la mañana, estoy ligeramente ebria escuchando canciones en francés, tengo 2 café venti para tomar en lo que escribo este cap. (Lo que equivale a un litro de café XD), posiblemente suba el cap hasta que despierte o en la tarde así que posiblemente no sean las 5 cundo lo publique pero detalles mas detalles menos

Y antes de todo quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me siguen apoyando y que esperan con anclas los siguientes capítulos y lo se, lo se, todavía me falla la ortografía, pero les juro que tratare de mejorarla pero bueno…

Así que con lo poco de cordura que aun me queda me disculpo de ante mano si esto esta peor escrito de lo normal XD y sin mas que decir los dejo con el tan ansiado capitulo

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los ocupo para mis macabros propósitos

Jueves 21

Esto es un completo desastre, la razón muy sencilla

Desperté temprano para pasar por los análisis, había quedado de verme temprano con Ichigo para ir a recogerlos antes de ir a clases, sin embargo paso una hora y el muy idiota no se había presentado, así que preferí irme sola

Llegue al consultorio con un humor de los mil demonios, para mi suerte al llegar ya estaban mis resultados, así que me limite a recogerlos y salir del lugar rumbo a un parque cercano, no podía creer que el muy idiota me dejara pasar por esto sola

Me senté en una banca y suspire profundamente, no sabia si abrir el sobre o no, estaba temblando, como pude abrí el pequeño sobre y saque el papel perfectamente doblado, y ahí estaba el resultado…

Lo leí cuidadosamente, solo suspire, trate de tranquilizarme y me dirigí a clases esperando encontrarme a Ichigo para hablar con el

Llegue y el no se encontraba, las horas pasaron y el no se digno en venir, no podía creer que en algo tan importante el ni siquiera pudiera presentarse, tendría que ir a su casa, pero ni siquiera sabia su dirección, así que tuve que recurrir a la única persona con quien no quería hablar… Inoue

-hey Inoue- le dije tratando de sonreír -que necesitas Kuchiki?- me dijo sonriendo como de costumbre -quería saber si podrías darme la dirección de Ichigo, ayer olvido sus materiales de dibujo y quería devolvérselos- le dije con la mejor de mis mentiras, esperando que me creyera- claro- me dijo sonriendo mientras escribía algo en una pequeña hoja para después entregármela, solo me despedí y salí de la escuela para tomar un taxi

Llegue a su casa, una pequeña casa muy pintoresca bastante linda a mi parecer, y toque la puerta muy decidida, escuche unos pasos acercarse a la puerta, cuando a puerta se abrió ahí estaba el, su cara se notaba sorprendida de verme ahí

Sin dejarlo siquiera hablar me metí a su casa, claramente molesta -hey Rukia, espe…- y sin dejarlo hablar me voltee a verlo y lo encare

-ERES UN IDIOTA!!!! Me dejas embarazada y por si fuera poco no tienes la decencia de acompañarme a recoger los análisis- le dije mostrándole los resultados donde se marcaba positivo

Vi como su cara se torno pálida mientras escuchaba unos pasos atrás de mi, al voltear vi a dos jovencitas de menor edad que Ichigo, una con una cara de absoluta sorpresa y otra con una cara entre picardía y burla -valla hermanito, creo que nos debes una explicación- dijo la joven de cabellera negra y sin mas salí corriendo de ahí

Como si no hubiera sido suficiente el enterarme que estaba embarazada había ido a gritárselo a su casa delante de sus hermanas (o al menos eso me habían dado a entender)

Llegue a mi apartamento y me encerré

Viernes 22

Desperté gracias a los constantes golpes en mi puerta, sabia que era Ichigo pero no quería abrirle la puerta

-vamos Rukia, se que estas ahí, abre la puerta por favor, tenemos que hablar- me dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta – no quiero- le dije cual niña chiquita, no queria verlo pero tampoco quería estar sola, así que le mande un mensaje a Matsumoto para que me hiciera compañía

Después de avisar que no iría a clases por una "enfermedad" me dispuse a esperar a Matsumoto mientras escuchaba como Ichigo seguía insistiendo en la puerta

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos escuche que tocaban la puerta de nuevo -Rukia, soy yo- era Matsumoto, abrí la puerta dejándola pasar, sin embargo Ichigo era muy persistente y trato de entrar, a lo que yo respondí dándole un portado en la cara, solo pude escucharlo quejarse mientras Matsumoto soltaba una pequeña risa – parece que estas muy enojada con el- me dijo mientras tomábamos asiento – no es solo eso, es solo que, aghhhh…- no sabia ni como compensar a contarle todo lo que había pasado, así que me trate de tranquilizar y le explique todo lo que había pasado el día anterior

-Waaaaaaaa!!!! Voy a ser tía!!!!! – me dijo Matsumoto ahogándome en un abrazo, tal parece que la idea enserio le emocionaba -si… pero… ese no es el punto- le dije tratando de evitar morir asfixiada – ayer le grite que estaba embarazada delante de su familia, ahora no se que hacer- le dije bastante preocupada -tranquila – me dijo sobando mi cabeza como si fuera mi hermana mayor – sabes que sin importar lo que pase cuentas con mi apoyo- no pude hacer mas que abrazarla y soltarle a llorar como si fuera una niña

El resto del día paso entre risas y pláticas triviales en un intento de Matsumoto por que me sintiera mejor, antes de despedirnos me dijo que nos veríamos mañana para algo muy importante… me pregunto que será?

Sábado 23

Hoy estoy muerta

Matsumoto me despertó muy temprano en la mañana para que fuéramos a desayunar a su cafetería antes de tooooodo lo que ya había planeado

-y dime Rukia ahora que Ichigo ya lo sabe… que piensa hacer el al respecto? – me dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su café -aun no lo se- le dije un poco triste- ni siquiera eh podido hablar bien con el- le dije ligeramente triste -pues necesitas hablar con el, a fin de cuentas el es el padre de tu hijo- terminamos de desayunar en calma… pero nada me preparaba para lo que venia a continuación…

Tal parece que a Matsumoto se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de ir de compras, ni siquiera tengo un mes de embarazo y ya quería ir a comprar ropa para el bebe, pañaleros chamarritas, zapatitos calcetines, guantes, mamelucos y todo lo que alguien podría imaginarse, incluso una carriola estuvo dentro de la lista de compras – pero, Matsumoto, esto es muchísimo, no tengo como pagar tanto- le dije mientras me sentaba a comer un helado, después de convencerla de que necesitábamos descansar después de haber visto mas de 20 tiendas -tonterías, es mi único sobrino y su tía favorita Matsumoto lo consentirá- me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, tía….

Y después de mucho pensarlo me di cuenta de algo… mi familia!!!!! Como se supone que les diré que estoy embarazada de alguien que acabó de conocer y todo por culpa de mi primer borrachera… en ese momento sentí como si un balde de agua fría callera sobre mi – te encuentras bien? – me pregunto al notar mi evidente cambio – si es solo que estoy algo cansada- le dije tratando de sonreír – pues mas te vale que descanses, porque aun nos quedan muchas tiendas por ver – y sin dejarme terminar mi helado y me jalo para seguir comprando

Después de ver mas tiendas de las que había visto en toda mi vida y de comprar tanta ropa como pudimos cargar por fin pude llegar a mi departamento a descansar

Después e que Matsumoto se fuera me dedique a ver toda la ropa, entre la cual también se encontraba algo de ropa para mi a petición de Matsumoto, que había insistido en que pronto la necesitaría

Me dedique a ver toda la ropa con cuidado, aun con todo esto no puedo creer que seré madre

Tada~ y que les pareció? Por fin el sueño de todos los ichirukistas vuelto realidad

Que creen que ara Ichigo ahora? Creen que sobreviva a sus dos hermanas… o a la familia de Rukia? Que creen que dirán sus compañeros cuando lo descubran… en especial Inoue?

Muajajaja, muchas cosas en que pensar para los siguientes capítulos ;3

Son las 6:30 de la mañana con un hermoso amanecer desde mi ventana, con dos cafés vacíos pero aun sigo cuerda mis pequeños, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

(Ps: son las 2am del día siguiente al que escribí el capitulo y por fin lo puedo subir QwQ)


	11. Chapter 11

Ya lo se, pareciera que me fui una eternidad, y antes que nada, no, no voy a dejar esta historia, tendremos mucho Ichiruki para rato, pero esta ves escribir fue un graaaan reto, tuve un horrible horrible bloqueo y ya no sabia que escribir, se me formaron tantos fics de miraculous ladybug en la cabeza que no podía concentrarme en seguir este fic, escribía una o dos lineas y volvía a quedarme bloqueada mientras mi mente divagaba en otros fics, peeero después de tanto esfuerzo por fin pude completar este capito QwQ

Y antes de empezar el fic quiero agradecer a todos los que me siguen apoyando aun después de que tardo tanto en subir un capitulo, en especial a Natsumivat que me ha apoyado en todos mis fics y te juro y te prometo que en cuanto acabe historias de una alcoba subiré la versión Ichiruki del fic "bpum boum boum" :3

Pero bueno, antes de que me valla por las ramas y termine perdiendo el hilo de lo que estoy diciendo los dejo con este fic

Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para lis macabros propósitos

Domingo 24

Este parecía que seria un día solo para mi, quería descansar, pero parece que nada me sale bien

Apenas desperté tenia dos mensajes en mi celular, sin mucho animo me anime a abrirlos, el primero era de Matsumoto, avisándole que hoy no desayunaríamos juntas ya que tenia una cita, y animándole a que hablara con Ichigo, y el segundo no podría ser nada mas ni nada menos que del recién nombrado

-tenemos que hablar, mañana después de clases vamos a cenar- era todo lo que decía el mensaje, después de mucho pensarlo le conteste con un simple "ok"

Matsumoto tenia razón, tenia que hablar con el, y creo que es mejor que sea lo mas pronto posible

Aunque tenia todo el día para mi ahora no dejaba de rondar en mi cabeza los posibles desenlaces, tales el se aria responsable, talvez no quiera saber del bebe, talvez…

En definitiva necesitaba salir y despejar mi mente, y que mejor para días como hoy que un helado

Me dirigí a una pequeña heladería que me habían recomendado y pedí el helado mas grande que pudiera y cabe aclarar que no fue debido al embarazó, amo el helado y estresada solo me hacia comer de mas

No me di cuenta cuando termine aquella montaña de helado y me dispuse a caminar hundida en mis pensamientos, claro hasta que tuvo que cruzarse en mi camino, a una cuadra de mi se encontraba Ichigo, en compañía de las dos jovencitas que debían ser sus hermanas y por si fuera poco ahí se encontraba también Inoue, al parecer estaban todos de compras (y por todos me refiero a que ellas estaban de compras mientras Ichigo cargaba todo)

Aunque la escena era digna de ir y burlarme de el , no quería ir y encararlo a el, a sus hermanas y a Inoue después de todo lo que había pasado, además quisiera o no tenia que admitir que estaba celosa, así que me limite a seguirlos a escondidas

Iban de tienda en tienda como si el mundo se les fuera en ello, cargando a Ichigo de bolsas y cajas al por mayor, después un rato de seguirlos vi que se dirigieron a un restaurante bastante costoso, así que solo los vi desde el otro lado de la calle

Compre un café y una crêpe en un puesto cercano y me limite a comer mientras los veía, cualquiera diría que soy una acosadora, pero por dios, el es el padre de MI hijo, y creo que debo de saber un poco mas acerca de el eh Inoue, aunque eso suene a acoso

Los vi comer y platicar de algo que parecía muy serio, o eso creí hasta que vi como Inoue y una de sus hermanas (de quienes aun no se sus nombres) se levantaron muy emocionadas, abrazándose mientras la otra solo le sonreía, tal parece que ella tiene todo el carácter de su hermano

Después e eso preferí irme a mi apartamento a descansar y esperar a ver que ocurre mañana

Lunes 25

Hoy me levante mas temprano de lo normal, apenas pude dormir de los nervios y porque no, también de los celos, pero esto necesitaba solucionarse y ya

Me arregle y me fui a desayunar con Matsumoto como siempre

-y dije, ya hablarás con el prospecto de padre- me dijo apenas puse un pie en la cafetería -así es, iré a cenar con el hoy en la noche, creo que me vendría bien un café- le dije tomando asiento- nada de eso! Estas embarazada, te vendrá mejor un te- me dijo en tono de madre sobreprotectora mientras traía lo que parecía ser un desayuno especial para mi embarazo, no tengo ni un mes, pero tal parece que para ella nada esta de mas, así que accedí a comerlo para complacerla

Después de desayunar me dirigí a clases, sentía un nudo en la garganta y mis manos temblaban, al final del día quedaría todo resuelto, pero tenia miedo del resultado

Apenas llegue pude sentir como dos miradas se fijaban en mi, por un lado estaba Inoue que me miraba cual si fuera una acosadora, lo cual daba algo de miedo, y por el otro estaba Ichigo, que no despegaba su mirada ni un segundo de mi

El resto del día fue mas que incomodo, me sentía observada en cada momento del día, y fuera donde fuera o hiciera lo que hiciera siempre alguno de los dos me tenia que seguir

Para mi suerte, o también mala suerte el día había acabado… Y era hora de la verdad

Apenas salí y ahí estaba Ichigo esperándome alado de un lindo deportivo negro -valla, no sabia que tenias un auto- le dije para tratar de entablar algún tipo de conversación –fue un regalo de mi padre, llego ayer- me dijo con su tono serio abriendo la puerta para que pudiera pasar, todo el camino fue en completo silencio, solo acompañados por la leve música que sonaba en la radio, al poco rato llegamos al restaurante, mismo al que había visto llevar ayer a sus hermanas y a Inoue, ya dentro se podía observar que era un restaurante de bastante clase

Nos asignaron una mesa y nos dieron el menú, no pude evitar sorprenderle por los elevados precios -vamos pide lo que quieras- me dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo -es… estas seguro? – le pregunte algo preocupada por la cuenta, el solo asintió mientras le hacia una seña a un mesero para que tomara nuestra orden

Yo ordene una pasta y una limonada, mientras el ordeno un buen corte de carne y algo de vino, mientras esperábamos la comida el ambiente fue tenso, ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, la cena fue igualmente silenciosa, terminando de comer Ichigo volvió a llamar al mesero, pidiéndole algo en voz baja, después de que el mesero se fue creo que era el momento de hablar -Ichigo… yo- ni siquiera sabia que decir -Rukia, antes que nada quiero que sepas que me are responsable de ese bebé sin importar nada, es mi hijo y seré un padre responsable para el o ella- sin duda sus palabras me habían quitado un gran peso de encima, pero… - y que hay de Inoue? Que dirá tu novia de esto?- aun no sabia que clase de relación tenían ellos dos, pero seguro mas que una amistad – pero que dem..!!! De donde sacas que Inoue y yo…. Aghhhh, olvídalo, luego tu y yo hablaremos de eso, y también de lo que pasara entre tu y yo, mientras tanto lo importante es el o ella- dijo señalando mi vientre, yo solo asentí, era cierto que aun quedaban muchas cosas que aclarar entre el y yo, pero ahora lo importante era el bebé, en ese instante llego el mesero con un carrito lleno de postres y dos tazas de café, un americano para el y un capuchino para mi -vamos escoge el postre que quieras, ahora mas que nunca mereces que te consientan- me dijo con una casi imperceptible sonrisa mientras daba un sorbo a su café, sin pensarlo mucho escogí una gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate, el resto de la noche paso entre platicas triviales para conocernos un poco mas, quisiéramos o no ahora tendríamos que tratarnos mas y sin importar lo que pasara estaríamos en contacto para toda nuestra vida, así que lo mejor es tratar de llevarnos un poco mejor, después de terminar y pagar me llevo a mi departamento – bueno creo que debería de irme antes de que se haga mas tarde, hasta mañana enana- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente para después irse, yo m quede petrificada en mi puerta unos segundos antes de entrar a mi apartamento… no se que pueda pasar de ahora en adelante…

Tadaaaaa que les pareció?

Todavía quedan muchos misterios que resolver antes de que conozcamos al pequeño o pequeña que viene en camino, pero eso lo sabrán en los demás capítulos ;3

recuerden que se aceptan chocolates, tomatazos, abucheos, nutelita, peluchitos pachonsitos y sugerencias para los siguientes caps :3

nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, bie bie~


End file.
